Luigi Prime
by GhostyXX
Summary: Luigi and Samus are on a mission: find out why Mocktroids are invading the sewer system, and stop it. Meanwhile, Corrin and Dark Samus find themselves trying to find the Chozo Artifacts to find out what happened to the other Metroid back when Samus fought her first...and if they can stop it.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within the Super Smash Bros series. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and all other respective companies own them. Also, the next chapter for my RWBY story will be going up later.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Always Luigi

Location: Sewer System, Section A

Luigi usually doesn't complain much about the odd jobs. But recently, the Smash Manor has had a plumbing issue and Mario put the job on him. Luigi knew why: to spend more time with Peach. And, despite how much he loved his brother, he could admit that he hated him sometimes.

"The one time I get to relax...jeez, he could at least lend a hand."

As Luigi walked through the dark blue pipes of the rather large system, he heard a sound ahead of him. Suddenly, a small creature that looked like a demonic jellyfish without the weird tentacle things appeared and tried to attack him.

"Wh-what is that thing?!"

He ran away as fast as he could, not wanting to get bitten by the creature with its jaws. But he got backed up into a wall, and was cornered.

_"Is this how I die? Alone, in a sewer system, with no one around me?"_

Then a large ball of energy blea the creature up. Samus dropped down from a pipe.

"S-Samus? What are you doing here?"

"I had a notifier on my scanner for creatures from planets I've visited. When I saw the data for Mocktroids, I came down here to eleminate it."

Luigi got up, sighing in relief.

"Well...at least it's gone now."

"But that raises the question...how is it here?"

"That's a good point...maybe we should get help?"

"No. We likely don't have time."

She dragged Luigi along a pathway by his wrist. Luigi tried to run away, but Samus was a hell of a lot stronger than he thought. After a few minutes, he gave up and walked with her.

"So... what can you tell me about these Mocktroid thingies?"

"They are failed cloning experiments of Metroids, creatures that latch onto you and drain your life."

"O-oh..."

Luigi gets scared. Easily. But out of all the things he's dealt with, the mansion, saving Mario, _another_ mansion he had to save Mario from, a hotel he had to save Mario, Peach, and a few Toads from, dealing with ghosts and Boos, this took the cake of possibly the most scariest thing he might partake in. And he only saw _one_ of those things. If it was a whole horde...

He was snapped out of it when he saw Samus' hand outstretched towards him.

"A gesture of partnership for the mission."

"O-oh, uh, sure."

He shook her hand.

"I've never done a mission with help like this, so please be patient with me."

"It's fine! I've done plenty of things like this before. I just hope I can survive this one, too..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Luigi."

"Thanks Samus..."

As they walked, they noticed a weird glowing orb across from them.

"What's-a this?"

Luigi went to touch the orb.

"Luigi, don't-!"

The orb exploded, and Samus covered her eyes. When she took her arm away, she saw Luigi do some sort of spinning hover. Then he dropped down.

"What...just happened?"

"I dunno...but I guess I can do something cool now. Let's keep-a going!"

Luigi proudly walked down the hallways, when Samus thought for a bit. She dismissed it and followed him.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Recently, I've been in a Metroid craze, completing my first Metroid game (Super Metroid) and now I'm playing the first Metroid Prime game. And then I was playing Mario Kart 8, doing the Luigi voice. So I said, "Hey, why not make a story out of it?" And here we are, with Luigi's first power-up as well. Yeah, power-ups.****Luigi's Abilities-****Spin Hover (Allows him to stay afloat in the air for a few seconds.)**


	2. Chapter Two

**So I'm not doing the disclaimer thing because it takes forever and it's way too formal for my liking.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Corrin's Unlikely Partner

Corrin (female) was busy walking through the halls of Smash Manor. Apparently, it's been a couple of hours since Luigi was sent to check out the pipe system, and a bit less time when she last saw Samus. That, however, does not hold true for the bounty hunter's counterpart.

She saw Dark Samus...all over the place. She was worried that the Phazon Clone was plotting something sinister, but she saw more... clumsiness in Dark's movements. Despite being able to float indefinitely, she saw her tripping a few times, bumping into things, and even what appeared to be falling asleep before quickly getring back up.

Corrin, the noble warrior she is, decided to give Dark Samus a chance to explain herself. If she could anyway, she never really saw Dark communicate.

She walked over to Dark Samus' room, which she shared with Ridley. The two were actually good friends, for reasons pretty obvious. She knocked on it first.

"Hello? Dark Samus? Are you in here?"

She heard a screech-ish, commanding voice telling her to come in. As she did, she noticed several pieces of paper on the floor. Ridley was playing a game on his 2DS XL (how he could with those claws, I have no idea).

"O-oh, hello Ridley. Have you seen your roommate?"

"Kind of. She's been worried about something recently."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"It's been...on my mind, I guess."

"Weird reason, but okay. It's about something that happened a few decades ago. Like, the 1980's or something. She's in the kitchen right now, taking her break. Her first break."

"Thank you, Ridley."

"No problem. FINALLY, THAT STUPID DARK SUN IS DEAD!"

Ridley roared in triumph. Corrin awkwardly clapped and left for the kitchen.

She saw Dark Samus absorbing some phazon. Her blue highlights looked a bit more greyish blue.

"Hello Dark Samus. I believe you are having trouble with something?"

Dark looked at her. She tried aiming at her with her arm gun, but she was too tired. She flopped on the table. Corrin felt something tug at her mind. A voice.

"It's not of your concern, dragon."

"Wh-wha?! Who's there?!"

Dark Samus points at herself.

"It's telepathy. Calm down. If you really want to know what's wrong, then you will follow me on something very dangerous indeed."

Dark Samus gets up and starts floating away. Corrin decides to follow her. She feels a little compelled to stop whatever dangers worries anyone. Especially Dark Samus of all people.

She was led to a room in the basement. It was very dark, only neon blue lighting illuminating the room. Papers, test tubes, and a small egg like object covered the floor, tables, and a few of the tubes were broken.

"This belongs to Ridley and I. We renovated it after the whole World of Light incident. This is where I discovered something...bad."

She booted up a large computer. She logged in as DarkJenny.

"Why...?"

"It's a reference to something you won't understand. That goes for the reader as well."

"The who?"

"Do not fret about it."

After going through a few files, it reads off the end report all the way back from Metroid.

"'May be invaded by the other...Metroid?'"

"Correct."

She then brought up a radar. A large energy signal was approaching them.

"I-is that...?"

"Yes, it is. And it's coming right for the Manor."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I kinda...was playing too much Fire Emblem Three Houses and taking care of my baby sister. But, the other Metroid is coming (you'll know what I mean if you saw SomeCallMeJohnny's review on the first game), and it's rapidly approaching the Manor.****Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this virus is kinda killing us, so it's READING TIME (please stay safe and happy).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Down Pipe Lane

Luigi and Samus kept walking through the pipes and sewer systems. After a while, they saw about two more Mocktroids. Luigi, admittedly, did get a little scared. But Samus took care of them easily, and they continued on their way.

"Where did you even get that armor, Samus?"

"My adopted Chozo parents."

"O-oh. I've never had parents growing up. It was always just me and Mario."

"Really? I thought you two were with Peach the whole time."

"Nope. We've lived on our own for a good few years before he started rescuing her."

Samus noticed the slightly somber tone of voice he had saying that.

"Did something happen?"

"Hm? Oh, n-no, it's just..."

Then suddenly, a few more Mocktroids tried ganging up on them. Samus shot at them, but they seemed to dodge it. Barely. Luigi smacked one away with a giant hammer, then another.

"Hey...this isn't that bad!"

He kept swiping at them, until finally, they were all gone.

"Nicely done. How come you don't use that in Smash matches?"

"They wouldn't allow it...said it'd complicate things a bit."

He started walking again. Samus wanted to ask what he sounded sad about earlier, but he seemed to get over it, so she decided she'd ask later.

Luigi started humming a song (Path to Isolation from Casey Williams. I like RWBY, okay?).

"I've never heard of that song before."

"Hm? Oh, it's from a show I watch."

"What's it called? The song, I mean."

"The Path to Isolation."

"Oh...sounds rather somber."

"It kind of is. But, it's just music I can relate to."

"How come?"

"U-um...it isn't that important."

They came across a large body of water, with a platform above them. Luigi jumped up and hammered in a button, draining the water. He jumped back down, and they advanced.

"Just seems like pipes and pipes and more pipes down here. Maybe they have some kind of nest down here?" Luigi suggested.

"It's possible. Let's go further in to investigate."

"Okay!"

After a bit more walking, Luigi remembered something.

"So...how are you feeling, with your, um, nemisis here in the Manor?"

"Very...angry...please drop the subject."

"S-s-sorry..."

They continue walking in silence. They eventually reached a door.

"A door...for a sewer?" Samus asks.

"No, this wasn't here originally...someone must've been down here."

"Which could be very, very bad. Let's go."

* * *

**I had the idea to write this for the longest effin time, I just could never find when. But, here ya go.**


End file.
